Classic Caillou (GoAnimate) (Remake)
Summary Classic Caillou is the evil version of Caillou and an antagonist in most Caillou Gets Ungrounded. Appearance He is a Comedy World render of Caillou wearing a belgian shirt Personality He is somewhat hot-headed, rude, mean, bratty, and evil However, he has a few redeeming qualities. He is friends with some people, and is very intelligent. In Rosie Gets Grounded, he is portrayed as a good character, which he is cool-headed, polite, nice, kind, and good. Personal Statistics Alignment: 'Chaotic Evil, Lawful Good (sometimes) '''Name: '''Classic Caillou '''Origin: '''GoAnimate '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Varies, usually 4 or higher '''Classification: '''Kid, Troublemaker, Villain/Anti-Hero '''Date of Birth: '''June 28, 2001 * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Scorpio '''Birthplace: '''GoAnimate Hospital '''Weight: '''103 pounds '''Height: '''5.4 '''Likes: '''Causing trouble, assaulting people, his siblings (in Rosie Gets Grounded), his friends '''Dislikes: '''His family (in most videos), getting grounded, Rosie (in Rosie Gets Grounded), etc. '''Eye Color: '''Black '''Hair Color: '''None '''Hobbies: '''Causing trouble, beating up and/or assaulting people '''Values: '''Bullying his family '''Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Anderson Residence '''Previous Affiliation: '''Hospita'l Themes: '''Get Ugly (by Jason Derulo) Combat Statistics Tier: '''Varies from''' 9-A''' to 8-C '''| '''8-A Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Preparation, Fourth Wall Breaking, Weapon Mastery and Weapon Creation, Sound Manipulation, Hammerspace, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation via ray guns, Time Stop, Summoning, Flight, Web Creation, Chi Manipulation, Regeneration, BFR, Magnetism Manipulation via Magnetism Gun, Explosion Manipulation via explosives, GoAnimate Logic, Fire Manipulation via flamethrower, Time Travel, Homing Attack, Acupuncture via knives, needle, etc., Pressure Points, Acrobatics, Broadway Force, Portal Creation, Resistance to Sound Manipulation (Survived Caillou's ear-shattering cry that can be heard from space), Possession, and Time Stop 'Attack Potency: 'Varies '''from '''Small Building level '(Can harm adults. Survived the destruction of GoAnimate City and can harm others who have as well. Overpowered and harmed several nurses and doctors. Managed to harm and overpower/beat up several Asian kids and adults) to Building level '(Can harm Boris, his father, and is capable of fighting against those who can hurt him. Can injure Clementine's Mom and beat her up sometimes. Can duel Leo who is stronger than him) | '''Multi-City Block level '(Can overpower legions of people) '''Speed: Superhuman (Can keep up with Caillou. Outran several raging bulls) with Subsonic 'combat/reactions (Blitzes adults. Can blitz and defeat/harm police officers and/or bodyguards. Reacted to and dodged high-speed sports cars), with up to '''Supersonic+ '''attack/combat speed with weaponry 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 (can lift and/or ragdoll multiple people) Striking Strength: Varies 'from '''Small Building Class '''to '''Building Class '| '''Multi-City Block Class Durability: Varies 'from '''Small Building level '(Survived a bomb and was unharmed) to 'Building level '(Survived an explosion which destroyed his school) | 'Multi-City Block level '(Can tank hits from multiple people while fighting, though can still feel pain) 'Stamina: '''Very high 'Range: 'Standard melee range, higher with ray guns, firearms, etc. '''Standard Equipment: '''Inventions, crafts, and gadgets. Mainly carries a red ray gun, a Glock 17, crossbow, flashlight, BB Gun, some explosives, and a flamethrower 'Intelligence: 'Gifted (Can invent and/or craft gagdets that far surpass modern technology. Highly skilled in martial arts. An expert in marksmanship and weaponry. Won many contests. Highly skilled in mastering GoAnimate Logic) '''Weaknesses: '''Arrogant, mostly mean-spirited, hot-headed, and rude, can still feel pain 'Feats: *Caused his parents to break down into tears *Nearly killed Boris *Kicked Cody tens of meters Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ray Guns': Are used with several different uses. However, are mainly used to stun and/or harm enemies *'BFR': Can remove the battlefield *'Homing Attack': Similar to Sonic, he launches at enemies to reduce the chance of missing Key: '''Base '''Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:GoAnimate Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Resistance Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Portal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Magnetism Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Pressure Point Users Category:BFR Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists